TWILIGHT SONGS
by Ash28999
Summary: A cool story thing GIVE IT A CHANCE!


**Here are Bella and Edward**

**RULES**

1. Pick a character or pairing you like:

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

2 1/2. If you don't have a shuffle, go to youtube, close your eyes and type a random letter, press the down button, press enter and thats the song you do. Do this ten times.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

**Flo Rida - Whistle**

Bella,

Come on, playing the recorder isn't that bad!

Come on just stay here and learn, don't go out with Alice and Rosalie, stay here and learn!

Thats better come on, no the G note not C!

Your Recital is tomorrow!

How are you this bad?

Here i will show you

You just put your lips together and blow on it.

Come on bella you can play it!

I am going to teach you to play recorder no matter what!

Just put your lips together and blow on it.

Oh this is going to be a log night

**Train- Drive by**

Bella- _Come on you left me Edward_

I thought i saw you once, but it wasn't true.

You left me, gone.

But that night, she wasn't anything to me.

I love you and Always will

Everything is or was perfect.

I will be there for you this is true.

I posted on youtube your Lullaby and it went Viral.

It scared me that i could love you that much,

Everybody thought it would work, I thought it would work.

Please believe me that when I say that I love you I mean it.

I swear to you, I love you.

She is and will always be nothing to me.

This is not false

**Call me Maybe- Carly Ray Jepson**

I saw you last night through the window, you saw me.

You live next door.

I saw you wash your car and Oh my you took your shirt off Edward,

Did you see me?

Maybe, I dont know,

I beg of you to call but how can you

You don't have my number.

Took a while but i got the gutts from Alice.

I walked over there in heels and my favorite tank top and shorts because it was a warm day.

Bad decision, I fell, you saw me falling, you ran and caught me.

I gave you my number.

You smiled and asked me out.

I said yes!

**Somebody I used to know - Goyte**

**Edward left 2 years ago**

Now and then i remember you from the odd little things i do.

I saw your house the other day.

I smiled.

I loved you and i thought you loved me.

Was I wrong?

Maybe i still love you.

But you left, cut me out of your life,

You broke up with me through a text, you stooped low,

Now your just somebody i used to know.

I loved your hair, your eyes and your mouth.

But you screwed me over too much.

I always believed the arguments were my fault.

I still love you,

But you cut me out.

I hear your married to Tanya now.

How is the whore these days?

Heard she had your kid,

Are you sure its yours?

Ask her.

Maybe you'll hear that they aren't.

I know i wouldn't be surprised.

But now your just someone i used to know

**We are young- Fun**

Give me a second to explain bella,

The girl in the bathroom is no one,

She is nothing compared to you.

I promise Bella.

After all,

We are young tonight and forever.

Tonight i didn't love her.

Please listen to me.

I know that i am not all i say,

but i just thought that we have fallen apart already, haven't we?

We are young, tonight and forever,

I love you,

The scar on your arm was an accident,

I need you to know that i will forever carry you home,

I have no reason to lie to you.

I can see your angry Bella but listen she is nothing

*slap*

Bella, forgive me please?

I know you feel like falling down, i will carry you home just in case you fall

**Katy Perry - Wide Awake**

As Bella lay in Jacobs bed, it finally struck her.

I love Edward!

I thought i was crazy but I love him.

I wish i knew before me and jacob had sex.

But, what if Edward doesn't love me?

I was in the dark but i am in light now.

I am on Cloud 9!

I love Edward!

I love his Sex hair, his Green eyes that i melt into straight away, his smirk that now makes me crazy.  
I have to go see him!

Carefully but hastilly i found a pen, i found paper.

_Jacob,  
I had fun but i can't continue this.  
I am sorry, hope we can be friends,_

_Bella_

And then, i ran.

To Edwards house.

**Where have you been - rihanna**

EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!

Edward sheepishly turned around to his pregnant wife.

Yes love?

DON'T YOU YES LOVE ME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISTER, ITS 2 AM!

At 8 months pregnant, Bella was scary!

Yes Bella, but it's Emmets Bachelor party, what did you expect?

Bella thought about it,

Ooh, get here you!

Bella's mood change made Edward chuckle.

Thank god for hormones!

Edward went towards Bella and she gave him the most breath taking kiss ever.

And that night was one of the best nights ever!

**Justin Bieber - Boyfriend**

Bella sat on the ground trying to draw Edward.  
'Edward Look!'  
'Who's that love?'  
Bella whimpered 'Thats you'  
Edward cursed 'Love, thats amazing but, whats that?' edward pointed at the picture.  
Bella sighed 'Thats suppoed to be your nose'  
Edward chuckled 'Lools more like a-'  
'I KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE EDWARD'  
Edward put his hands up in fear 'Okay whatever you say'  
Edward sighed, she was all his.

**Jason Mraz - I wont give up**

Bella when i look in your eyes I melt  
They look like the night sky.  
If the night sky was made of chocolate that is.  
They look like they hold tears of joy,sorrow but mainly joy.  
Your soul is beautiful.  
I won't give up on our love.  
You needed space so at the moment, your bunking with Alice.  
We have a lot to learn but you are worth it.  
I don't want to be one of those couples.  
We have to learn who we are.  
You hold the key to my heart along with the keys to my house.  
I trust you.  
I won't give up on us,  
Even if the sky gets rough,  
I'm giving you all my love,  
I am still looking up :)

_**(GOD THAT SONG IS SOO GOOD)**_

**Labrynth - Express yourself**

Edward was sitting in the corner of the room reading Forbes magazine when Bella came in fuming, apparently talking, shouting into the phone

"NO BITCH YOU GO TO HELL, HOW COULD YOU, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"  
Edward is looking at bella confused  
"NO, I DON'T HSVE PROBLEMS, REALLY? THEN EXPRESS YOUR PROBLEMS, EXPRESS YOURSELF!"  
More muffled shouting  
"FINE BITCH, THATS HOW YOU WAN'T TO PLAY? BRING! IT! ON! A DEAD CHICKEN HAS MORE CHARM THAN YOU!"  
Edward was getting more confused than ever before  
More muffled shouting  
"OH NO YOU DIDN'T, WELL YOUR MOMMA SO STUPID, SHE CLIMBED OVER A GLASS WALL TO SEE WHAT WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE!"  
And with that she left the room.  
About a minute later Bella came back, more calm.  
"Who was that love?" Edward smirked. Bella came over and stradled his knee.  
"That, my dearest, was Jessica" Bella sighed.  
"Why did you two start screaming at eachother?" Edward questioned.  
"She disliked one of my Facebook photo's" Bella stated.  
"Seriously?" Edward was not amused.  
"You knoe the one with me and you in Ireland?" She asked  
"Yeah, I love that photo!" Edward answered, glaring at his wife.  
"Thats the one she disliked" Bella chirped  
THAT BITCH! "Oh well?"  
And with that Edward picked Bella up and brought her to the bedroom, bella laughing the whole way.

_**TADA! I AM DONE WHOO WHOO WHOO **_

_**reviews!**_


End file.
